


I Don't Know Anymore

by Bam4Me



Series: But I Do Know This [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, BETWEEN EVERYONE, Daddy!Steve, Everything is consensual, Illusions to Public Sex, Illusions to Semi-Public Humiliation, Little!Tony, Mommy!Natasha, Multi, Tony Pretty Much Fucks Everyone, Top!Everyone, Top!Pepper, Well everyone pretty much fucks tony, bottom!tony, sexual ageplay, top!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's unconventional family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Anymore

The thing about Tony and Natasha, is that no one expected it.

 

Some people, have their suspicions about Natasha and Clint, and they’re not _exactly_ wrong, but they’re wrong. Tony’s been in a relationship with Rhodey and Pepper for years now, and one would think that having two other significant others, would be enough, but apparently, Tony Stark, like usual, has different ideas than everyone else.

 

See, Natasha’s relationship with Clint, is like Tony’s relationship with Rhodey and Pepper. They’re their _rocks_ . They’re that one stable thing that you just never want to leave you, and it’s not going to. Rhodey was the closest thing Tony had to a sibling -and doesn’t _that_ say issues, regularly fucking someone who’s pretty much your brother- and Pepper was the closest thing he had to _normal_.

 

Of course, then there was Natasha. Tony loved her, from the moment she dropped Happy -the one stable person in Tony’s life who would lay his life down right in front of him, but still didn’t ask him to sit on his dick in repayment. The one stable thing in Tony’s life that brought him a little bit of _regret_ because Tony _wanted_ to a little bit, but he also didn’t want to ruin a good thing- in the boxing ring. Tony had wanted her since she hadn’t broken a sweat, and had looked him straight in the eye -almost the same height as him while in heels, and Tony was _awful_ about falling for women who were bigger than him in some way, and maybe a little bit trash for wishing that she had been bigger than he was- and Tony could see the flames there, like he was nothing but a bug under her shoe.

 

Oh god, he wanted to be under her shoe.

 

To _them_ , it made sense. It made sense that Natasha would love pinning this asshole snarky man down and making him beg her. It made sense that Tony would get hot and hard when Pepper had told Natasha, right in front of him, because she liked watching him get all flushed and embarrassed, that he would turn into a mewling little slut if she would pull him into her lap and make him ride her dick.

 

Oh god, that’s another thing; Tony would get on his knees and _crawl_ for a woman who refused to let him top. Natasha, was apparently, a natural top. She didn’t like getting fucked, and she’d be likely to stab a man if they tried. Pepper was a top too, but pretty much on for him. Tony could turn into a wreck of a person -even more than usual- when a woman just _refused_ to let him top. It made his cock twitch, and he felt like he was getting breathless and floaty. He felt weak and close all at once, and he _needed_ someone to command him, because all thought seemed to leave him. Ideas went out the window and all he wanted was to be a _good boy_ . _Her good boy._

 

Pepper liked calling him her sweet little slut. She liked making him ride her cock until he came untouched; so damn desperate and riled up that all he could do was come because of her fucking him stupid and still, never stop begging for more.

 

Rhodey was a little different. Rhodey liked what Tony affectionately refers to as ‘snugglefucking’. Seriously, you couldn’t _bait_ the man into being harsh towards his lover in bed, he just wanted to hold someone close -preferably Tony- and rock into them till they’re a mess. It was different; so so different, than how Natasha would call him a naughty whore who couldn’t keep his legs shut; to how Pepper would say that he’s her sweet baby slut who just needs to be taken care of. And it made him just as desperate.

 

There was something about the rest of the Avengers too, though. There was something about the way that Steve and Bucky stared at him -how Natasha whispered into his ear that they wanted to pin him down. That they would love to shut him up with their cocks and just make him _take it_. How she’d ask, if her pretty little baby boy would like to let them fuck him stupid.

 

There was something dangerous in her voice as she said it, like she thought he was just a little slut would would let anyone fuck him silly.

 

He was.

 

Tony couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like, if they just pinned him down and wrecked him.

 

There was something about the way that she said she wanted to watch Bruce play with him. Bruce could still fuck, but he kept it slow, and long -actually, Tony’s already had more than a few samplings of his style, straight from the source, but couldn’t help but think how amazing it would be to have Mommy watching on the sidelines; telling him that he’s just a naughty little slut for everyone to fuck. That he’s only good, in this team, for being their stress relief.

 

Tony saw the way that Thor looked at him, because Thor tended to look at everyone like that, but sometimes, the way that Tony felt so small when the god pulled him against his side on the couch, or when standing near him in the kitchen, sometimes it made him feel floaty like when he was told what to do. It made him feel floaty like when Mommy told him that he was still a little slut, but at least he’d been a good fuck. It made him feel floaty like when someone told him he was a good boy.

 

It made him feel floaty like he wanted to bury his head in Thor’s chest and ask him to please please, please, just make adult thoughts go away, because he didn’t feel big enough to make any decisions, because Thor was more than big enough for both of them. It made him feel safe.

 

Sometimes, their friends would come over. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis were amazing women… and also, apparently making good friends with Natasha, which made him both nervous, and a little excited. He didn’t even care if they never came anywhere near him, it mostly just made him happy to know that mostly likely, Natasha was telling them all about him, because now days, she couldn’t seem to stop talking about how much she wanted to do to him.

 

Clint was amazing… and apparently, married… to Phil Coulson…

 

Okay, so, that made sense now, on why birdy almost never paid any attention to Natasha manhandling him in the kitchen, or the way she made Tony sit in her lap less than a foot away from him in the living room.

 

Tony felt a little left out there. Really, Agent was one of his favorite people, and Clint was his favorite bird! He just really wanted to snuggle in between them on the couch. He didn’t even want sex from them, he just wanted to cuddle with them, because they looked so damn warm, like the stupid love they felt was just stupidly radiating off of them and into any stupid person stupid enough to get too close to them.

 

See, apparently, Mommy was a lot more observant than Tony thought she was, because after about a month of him moping every time he saw the two of them together on the couch, she finally heaved a big sigh, and bodily pushed him between them on the couch, starting all three of them in one go. Tony had tried to get back up to whine at her, but she gave him her ‘firm mommy’ glare, and he’d sat back down with an audible squeak.

 

It had been therapeutic, and after getting over initial shock of a lapful of billionaire, they’d quickly gotten with the program and had promptly cuddled Tony stupid, because they were nothing, if not amazing.

 

Also, Clint pet his hair, which was literally the bestest thing in the whole world, and had lead to Tony accosting him pretty much every day for a week straight to get the archer to do that again, before Clint slowly just started doing it on his own after a while. That’s amazing.

 

Sam Wilson was also a birdy, but unfortunately, he’s not Tony _favorite_ birdy, because that’s Clint.

 

But, he did make amazing breakfast foods, and was one of Mommy’s best friends, and Steve liked him too, and Bucky seemed to have an odd fondness for him, which is cool, because Bucky liked like, maybe, two people. So, that’s awesome.

 

Tony didn’t feel the need to invade his space, and oddly enough, it had actually been Natasha who had first forced the two of them to _bond_. See, Mommy’s all about this ‘closeness causes a bond between people and raises your ability to work together, blah blah blah,’ boring stuffs. She felt the need to make Tony bond with everyone like she had, because she thought she needed to give Tony a boost in getting him to work with others, because Tony Stark was a callous jerk, who didn’t know when the shut up, and he needed all the help he could get.

 

Well… Tony doesn’t exactly disagree with this… but, still… it had been a little odd, barely having just woken up from his -very much interrupted, because Mommy was sneaky and knew he was compliant when sleepy- nap, and unceremoniously shoved him into Sam’s lap one afternoon, telling Sam, -in her firm mommy voice- that he needed to watch the baby for her, because Tony got into trouble when she wasn’t around, and promptly left Tony with no one but a shocked looking Falcon, Captain America, and Winter Soldier, while she went shopping.

 

Tony, who had been stupidly close to little space _before_ Mommy had woken him up, had promptly spent the next half hour alternating between crying into Sam’s neck and refusing to uncling from him because he was so _tired_ and _needed Mommy_ and this _isn’t fair_.

 

It had taken Steve coaxing him into accepting a bottle and falling back asleep before the tears had stopped. Even Natasha had admitted, that one had been a bit of a fail, but in the end, it had _worked_.

 

Tony wasn’t always a big boy for Mommy. Sometimes, even she didn’t touch him in a sexual way -though, they loved playing naughty when he was little, even this was too little for her- because he was just so damn tiny and needed love and attention.

 

Steve was fucking amazing at these times. Steve loved Tony as a baby. It’s why when he wasn’t big enough to play with Mommy -and sometimes when he was, but feeling especially needy- Steve was Daddy.

 

Steve is an amazing daddy, too. He could pick the baby up, and seemed to _like_ changing Tony’s diapers for him when he was little enough to need them.

 

Not even Mommy liked diapers. Of course, she would if she had to, but mostly, when Tony was this little, he was Daddy’s precious little baby boy.

 

It’s why Sam and Bucky were slowly becoming accustomed to Tony in a littler mindset, because Steve was his main caregiver when he needed one.

 

Tony loved his new family. He still went on dates with Pepper and Rhodey, and marathoned crappy movies with them and Clint before leaving with either Pepper or Rhodey for special funs times -and on special occasions, both of them- and make bad jokes about everything.

 

Of course, sometimes, now days, he wasn’t very big, and needed Mommy to take care of him. Or, sometimes, he was big, and needed Natasha to be firm and unyielding with him until he was either her good little boy, or just too deep in subspace to care about adult responsibilities.

 

Sometimes, he was tiny and couldn’t talk very well, and Daddy took over for him. Sometimes, he wasn’t little at all, but he just wanted to play with Steve and Bucky.

 

It wasn’t bad though, because now days, he had something he’d not had for a long long time before any of them had come around; a family. No matter how unconventional.


End file.
